A Walk to Remember Forever
by halteddreams
Summary: Landon's POV on his wife, Jamie Sullivan. Please r/r!
1. A Walk to Remember

Author: Lt. Jaina Solo Fel aka rangerprincess  
Author's email: emrulre@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: Yes! Please! ;)  
Summary: Point of View by Landon Carter.  
Author's Notes: I have writer's block, so I wrote this to get it out of my hair. Please review. =)  
**  
  
Jamie changed my life.   
  
I've said that a hundred times in my head, and it's true. I've never truly been myself until she came, life was just one big game, and all that mattered was how many girls I dated and how popular I was. But Jamie was different, she was so innocent like compare to all the other girls, but the thing that attracted me to her was her personality, not her looks, usually I went for the looks. I couldn't believe how blind I'd been, we grew up in the same town, and I never gave her a time of day until my Senior Year. If I would have known, I would have been with her a long time ago. But I am glad I had the chance to discover love with Jamie Sullivan.  
  
Jamie's father said I was her miracle, but Jamie was mine. She was my angel now, and I knew whenever I was, or whatever I am doing, my wife was right by me in spirit. I miss her terribly, not to be able to hold her, and kiss her softly like I did in our few months together. The summer of my Senior year was unforgettable, and I'll always treasure them.   
  
My friends could never understand why I married her, knowing how it would end. Maybe they never will. I wanted to be her husband, I wanted her to my wife, simple as that. And it just felt right, like it was meant to be. Like I said, that summer was unforgettable, we tried to live in the present, and forget the future.   
  
Seeing her on the hospital bed a week before she died, it was the worst time of my life. She was gone, I thought her leaving me would make me stronger, but it didn't, it seemed to make me weaker, and I just want her back. She told me not to cry for her, she made me promise. But I can't help it, but I do. Especially in the mornings. I dream about her, about her back in my arms, us holding each other, murmuring our commitment to each other in our ears.  
  
But the thing I think I miss the most about her is her voice. She sang like a angel, so soft and comforting. During the play, her voice was so beautiful, and she looked so beautiful. It was the first time I discovered how perfect she was, inside and out. She was so forgiven and outgoing with me. I look at how my parent's marriage was, and how their divorce came about. And I knew that could never happen to me and Jamie, I knew that if she never had cancer, would have a family and settle down, and just be happy with our little life. And I always daydreamed that they would have their mother's voice.  
  
The famous question people ask themselves, is if they had to do it all over again, would they take the same path?  
  
My answer would always be, in a heartbeat.  
  
I learned more from Jamie than anyone, or school teacher. She showed me what life could be, it was like I never had lived life. I always thought I was in love with my ex-girlfriends, but we always broke up. What me and Jamie had was true love.  
  
Those short two months was filled with love that not even in a million years people would experience. Love is the most important thing in the world.   
  
I'll always remember the girl who didn't care how she looked, or what other people thought of her, I'll always remember Jamie Sullivan, who was my beloved wife.  
  
I'll always love Jamie Sullivan.  
  
**  
Author's Notes: Sorry it was short, I had a bad case of writer's block. :-/ And sorry for the typos. 


	2. Forever

Author: Lt.Jaina Solo Fel aka rangerprincess  
Author's email address: emrulre@yahoo.com  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here the last chapter! ;) Also, better grab a tissue! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't put this up before, but no, I actually *DON'T* own the amazing movie, A Walk To Remember ;)  
  
**  
  
Couple of weeks later, I had this desire to find all the pictures I could of my wife. And I had this sudden desire to write all the memories I had of her, so when I grew old, I could always read them up and remember. The way her hair was so soft to the touch, the way her eyes were so warm and loving. The way she smiled and laughed. And especially the way she singed. Like I said, my wife had a angel's voice, she was always my angel.  
  
But most of all, the way our love was like. How we came together what the society had kept apart. Our love was unique, for the first time, I didn't care what people thought of me anymore, not when I was with Jamie. All I cared about was being with her. That was all that mattered.  
  
Jamie--she was my everything. Being in love with her was amazing, she was always on my mind, I would smile at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, so soft and gentle. All I wanted was to be with her, forever. Sadly, I couldn't go to Heaven with her. She told me, she wanted me to live my life after she went, to discover and see things she would never, she told me to do it for us, and for her. And I will, whenever I discover something, or go someplace new, I'll know she is right by me, enjoying it with me.  
  
So I sat down for a couple of hours, writing our moments together, how we spent our summer together as husband and wife, the conversations we had. Jamie was the only one I could cry with, and we cried over a lot of things; her cancer, my parents's divorce, and her mother, and everything I could think of that was worth crying over, Jamie never judged me, just held me as if I was a mere child and murmured soothing words.  
  
It was just too good to be true, my life never went right, something always ruined it. And I was so shocked when she told me about her cancer, it was like someone had punched me in the stomach. No, it couldn't be, not her, not Jamie Sullivan, *not* the woman I loved with all my life. Please, don't let it be true.   
  
She told me that I kept her healthy by taking her out, she told me she was glad she had the chance to be in love, a chance she never thought she would have. She was willing to accept it and die, even it meant never falling in love. And I am glad, I'm glad I gave her that chance, and I'm glad she made me better, made me try harder, and encouraged me to be a doctor. She believed in me, my mother and father always believed in me, but when she said it, she made it seem I could do *anything*.   
  
It was a chance of a lifetime. Not only did I discover love, but I discovered true friendship, true happiness, and a whole combination of both. We weren't just lovers, we were friends, and every relationship, you had to be friends I think. For those eternal moments, everything was right in the world. Everything was perfect, like it should be.  
  
And, I'll never be the same. Jamie changed me, forever. She saved me, from everything I would have been if it had not been for her. She was my salvation.  
  
Because of her, I want to be better.  
And I hope I don't disappoint her, I hope I will fulfill her dreams as she wanted and asked me to. I hope I don't let her down, I've let down a lot of people in my life. But I won't with Jamie, no, not with Jamie.  
  
The paths we take everyday change our lives, believe it or not.  
  
And the path I took with Jamie, was indeed a walk to remember, forever.  
  
  
**  
  
finis  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reading, folks! Please review! ^_^ 


End file.
